Te amo -Nalu, Oneshot!
by Lucyheartflawless
Summary: Lucy confesará lo que en verdad siente por Natsu, pero antes habrán algunos malentendidos que harán que Natsu se aleje de la maga estelar. ¿Cómo aceptará Natsu los sentimientos de Lucy?


Era un dia normal en Magnolia, los habitantes iban para allá y para acá en la ciudad, alegres, era un nuevo día otra vez. Y como siempre estaba el ruidoso Fairy tail, en este gremio se encontraba Gray y Gajeel teniendo una pequeña pelea ya que Natsu todavía no llegaba, Jet y Droy estaban sentados en una mesa comiendo, mientras Jet le repetía ' _¡Vas a engordar más, Droy!'._ Wakaba y Macao sentados en una mesa por igual, hablando sobre la juventud. En cuanto a las magas de este gremio, todas se encontraban sentadas frente a la barra, mientras Mira les servía unas bebidas, Levy, Erza, Juvia y Cana estaban interrogando a una pobre maga estelar.

 _''¿D-De que están h-hablando?'' Preguntaba sonrojada Lucy._

 _''¡Oh vamos!'' Cana le daba un pequeño golpe en la espalda._

 _''Lu-chan, todas sabemos que te gusta Natsu!'' Le decía la pequeña Levy con una mirada pícara._

 _''E-Eso...'' Decía una Lucy nerviosa._

 _''A-A-A-Acéptalo'' Erza le decía sonrojada._

 _''E-Eso...no es...'' Decía Lucy avergonzada._

 _''L-U-C-Y'' Deletreaba lentamente Cana_

 _''Y-Ya...'' Lucy se llenaba de valor._

 _''¡YA LES DIJE QUE NO ME GUSTA NATSU!'' Se puso de pie de un tiró y gritó, a lo que todo el gremio hizo silencio._

 _''Oe...oe'' Gray por fin dijo en el silencio, cuando las chicas se voltearon encontraron a un Natsu sorprendido._

 _''N-Natsu'' Lucy decía sonrojada._

 _''Y-Yo..'' Natsu decía confundido._

 _''L-Lo lame-'' Lucy fue interrumpida por Natsu_

 _''¡Happy, he encontrado una misión!'' Decía saliendo fingiendo alegría._

 _''A-Aye'' Decía deprimido Happy._

 _''L-Lu-chan...lo sentimos'' Levy se disculpaba._

 _''E-Es mi culpa'' Decía Lucy suspirando._

 _''¿Y que es lo que harás ahora?'' Cana le preguntaba tomando de su jarra de alcohol._

 _''N-No lo sé'' Decía sentándose en la barra._

 _''Juvia cree que Lucy-san debería disculparse con Natsu-san'' Juvia se sentó al lado de Lucy._

 _''D-Deberías ir por el'' Erza agregó._

 _''¿Cómo le veré a la cara?'' Decía una frustrada maga estelar._

 _''Estamos hablando de flamitas, lo más probable es que no entienda de estas cosas'' Decía Gray acercándose._

 _''P-Pero...se vio muy sorprendido'' Lucy respondió bajando su mentón._

 _''Sólo ve y dile que lo sientes!'' Cana le dijo._

 _''P-Pero...'' Lucy decía siento parada por Cana de su silla._

 _''Juvia le dará sus fuerzas'' Decía Juvia tomándola por los hombros y dirigiendola hacia la puerta del gremio._

 _Lucy salió del gremio no muy convencida de lo que le diría al Dragon Slayer una vez que lo encontrara. Al salir, Natsu dijo que iría a una misión con Happy, pero esto no era cierto, sólo quería salir e ignorar el acontecimiento. Lucy encontró a Natsu mirando hacia la ventana de su habitación._

 _''N-Natsu!'' Decía Lucy exhausta por la corrida, sosteniendo su cuerpo en sus rodillas._

 _''...'' En cuanto Natsu la vió, se dispuso a caminar._

 _''¡Natsu!'' Lucy gritó una vez más, subiendo su cuerpo._

 _''...'' Natsu siguió ignorandola._

 _''¡NATSU!'' Lucy gritó una vez más y lo jaló de su bufanda._

 _''¿Qué demonios quieres?'' Natsu giró su rostro asustando a Lucy._

 _''...'' Lucy miró con miedo los ojos de Natsu._

 _''Lo...lamento'' Natsu notó el miedo que tenían los ojos de Lucy._

 _''N-No...yo'' Lucy bajó su rostro._

 _''...'' Natsu le observaba._

 _''L-Lamento...lo que ocurrió'' Lucy le confesó apretando su falda con sus manos._

 _''No tienes que disculparte, eso es lo que sientes, ¿no es así?'' Natsu dijo disgustado y se voltio, empezando a caminar._

 _''N-No...e-espera'' Lucy dijo por lo bajo._

 _''...'' A pesar de que la escuchó siguió caminando._

 _''P-Por...favor'' Lagrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro de Lucy._

 _''...'' Natsu dudó antes de dar el siguiente paso, ella estaba llorando._

 _''¡Eres un idiota!'' Lucy gritó subiendo su rostro que estaba cubierto de lagrimas._

 _''...'' Natsu se detuvo y volvió su rostro de golpe, viendo sorprendido a Lucy quien se armó de valor y subió su rostro._

 _''E-Eres un idiota..'' Lucy empezó hablando, con su fleco tapando su rostro._

 _''Y-Ya...te discup-'' Natsu estaba a punto de decir._

 _''Mi corazón siempre empieza a latir desenfrenadamente cuando estas cerca y...'' Lucy apretaba su falda mientras sus lagrmas caían por su rostro._

 _''¿Q-Que estás-'' Natsu empezaba a acercar._

 _''Cada vez que tomo tu mano, siento un alivio inmenso en mi corazón, mi rostro se vuelve totalmente rojo cuando tu rostro se acerca al mió...siempre me haces sonreír, eres mi...héroe...tu..'' Lucy estaba hablando rápido._

 _''D-Dete-'' Natsu se acercaba a Lucy._

 _''Cada vez que te encuentro en mi habitación te grito, pero siempre estoy aliviada de que estés ahí. Cuando te fuiste...Nunca dejé de pensar en ti...Cuando regresaste todo siguió igual...Porque tu no sientes lo mismo'' Lucy decía en lagrimas._

 _''Pero tu pareces no darte de cuenta, porque...'' Lucy apretó su falda esta vez más fuerte. Natsu estaba frente a ella._

 _''Lu-'' Fue interrumpido una vez más._

 _''Porque...Porque tu no sientes lo mismo! '' Lucy subió su rostro lleno de lagrimas y golpeó el pecho de Natsu._

 _''...'' Natsu se quedó paralizado._

 _''Te amo... Te amo! '' Lucy decía mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro y golpeaba el pecho de Natsu._

 _''Lucy...'' Natsu agarró sus puños._

 _''Soy una idiota '' Lucy dijo mirando hacia el suelo, sus lagrimas caían._

 _''...'' Natsu miraba a Lucy con cierta culpabilidad._

 _''¡Di algo!'' Lucy se quejaba mientras seguía con la miraba en el suelo. No podía verlo a los ojos._

 _''Lo eres'' Natsu soltó sus puños._

 _''Arruiné nuestra amistad.. ¿no es así? '' Lucy le preguntó, triste._

 _''No haz arruinado nada, Lucy'' Natsu subió el rostro de la maga._

 _''Por supuesto ...que lo hic- ...'' Lucy fue interrumpida._

 _''Te amo, Lucy.'' Natsu le dijo subiendo su rostro._

 _''T-Tu solo quieres hacerme sentir mejor..y yo.- '' Lucy hablaba rápido y no le prestó atención a lo que Natsu dijo. Se paró en seco._

 _''...'' Natsu le sonrió._

 _''¿Q-Qué fue...lo que dijiste..?'' Lucy lo miró a los ojos._

 _''Dije que...te amo'' Natsu la abrazó._

 _''Si este es otra broma..y-yo..'' Lucy fue interrumpida._

 _''Pensé que no sentías lo mismo...y cuando entre hoy al gremio lo había comprobado.'' Natsu se miraba calmado, sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras su cabeza descansaba en el hombro de la maga._

 _''A-Así que...tu..'' Lucy volteó su rostro, encontrándose con los ojos de Natsu, quien levantó su rostro._

 _''No sabes cuanto lamento haberme ido, Lucy '' Natsu le miró con los ojos aguados._

 _''E-Está bie- '' Lucy fue interrumpida._

 _''No, No lo está...Perdiste a Aquarius, ¿no es así? ... Luego me alejé y el gremio... Haz estado muy sola, Lucy. '' Natsu empezó a derrarmar lagrimas._

 _''¿Como sabes...eso? '' Lucy miró hacia abajo._

 _''Ya no confías en mi, ¿verdad? '' Natsu la miró._

 _''N-No es eso. Yo solamente no quise preocuparte y..- '' Lucy fue interrumpida._

 _''Pero tu estuviste conmigo cuando Igneel murió...¿Es así como debe ser? '' Natsu le preguntó mientras lloraba._

 _''Gracias por preocuparte por mi, Natsu'' Lucy lo abrazó y pasó su mano por su cabello._

 _''No debí haberme ido...Te extrañé mucho, Lucy '' Natsu pasó sus brazos alrededor de Lucy y la apretó._

 _''Lo hiciste por mi, ¿no es así?'' Lucy sonreía mientras lo abrazaba._

 _''S-Si..pero aún asi..'' Natsu decía sonrojado._

 _''Está bien, te perdono, Natsu. '' Lucy besó su cabello._

 _''G-Gracias...'' Natsu dijo sonrojado. -.. ¿Sabes qué? ..Y-Yo tampoco dejé de pensarte..'' Natsu pasó una mano por la melena de la maga... -Suspiro-_

 _''¿Natsu? '' Lucy lo miró, confundida._

 _''Es un alivio, Lucy. Sólo pensar que no era correspondido.'' Natsu unió sus frentes._

 _''Pero, lo eres. '' Lucy puso sus manos detrás de su cuello._

 _''Te amo'' Natsu sonrió, poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de Lucy. Y cerró sus ojos._

 _''Te amo'' Lucy unió sus labios. Natsu abrió sus ojos sorprendido y con sonrojo, pero lentamente los cerró pasando su pulgar por la mejilla de Lucy._

''¿Van a ver el resto, chicos? '' Natsu se separó de Lucy, y miró detrás de ella.

''¿C-Chicos..?'' Lucy lo miró confundida.

''He estado oliendo todo el gremio, desde hace rato..'' Natsu le respondió sonrojado.

''M-Mira...'' Lucy dijo con una gota en la cien.


End file.
